blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Boundary Fragment
Boundary Crystals (Seithr Shards or Boundary Fragments) are a mysterious crystallized object made of Seithr. They are by extent connected to the Boundary surrounding the EvoBlaze World and seen as primary sources of connecting to its power. They are featured in EvoBlaze: Control Sequence, while also appearing in Genesis Destruction. Information Boundary Crystals are an item that seems to come from the Boundary containing various material in them, such as codes and energy that is related to it, all around a solidified body of Seithr. It's unknown if they are artificially made or if they're a natural occurrence, but the NOS has repurposed them to work in modern technology. In most instances, they allow an individual to access an amount of power, temporarily improving the rate Seithr flow into energy that can fuel weaponry or techniques such as their Drive, and increased their overall efficiency, as proven during the War where the crystals spearheaded their counter method against the Irregularities. Currently, they are now at the heart of most current technology, including recent Grimoire advancements and weaponry. Most crystals will eventually use up their reserves of energy and break down if overused or if the technique doesn't match the aptitude of the wielder, in which case it dissolves and returns to the Boundary, eventually hardening again. Even if the wielder of a crystal is killed, the crystal will rebuild itself somehow. They are commonly seen in Seithr Beings and are also issued by the NOS who manages the distribution and usage of the objects, much like Grimoires themselves. The Crystals are given to unique individuals, typically those in the Elite Ars Order. The specialized codex made from the codes within a crystal is then paired with the user's soul somehow and enhances the Drive into an Alter Drive. It is illegal to be in possession of an unauthorized or unidentified Boundary Crystal or to have merged one to a body or weapon. There is much controversy around utilizing the crystals as augmentations or connections to the Boundary, as when one is destroyed it has horrific ramifications to the owner, ranging from mental trauma to a physical deformity where the energy within the crystal spreads through the user, generating unhealthy amounts of Seithr in the cellular structure and bloodstream, possibly causing Black Corrosion. Corruption of crystals is possible if overuse occurs and exposed to Scourge, the data within a crystal will distort resulting in it hurting its host. Supposedly, according to the Amanohokosaka Clan, the crystals may contain a deeper history more involved with magic than currently known. But in their current form, they considered defiled and artificial keys to horrors if used incorrectly. History The Boundary Crystals were studied in the Third War alongside Seithr Cores, two vital pieces to creating the current weaponry and technology in present day. However, the means mankind came to use to obtain the crystals and learn about them is left unclear in history and goes as far back as the time the system was still new. After the Imperator stepped down when the phenomena known as the Irregularity Crisis occurred, Lukain Necaros alongside the Research Department and his partners would soon implement the Crystal-like devices into advanced weaponry to give mankind a fighting chance during the Third War when the corruption grew out of hand and the Irregularity appeared. While it was seen as a success and praised by many leading minds, it was not without controversy, especially among those opposing the NOS. There was an undeniably low-success rate of people able to use the crystals at their full potential, due to requiring an unnaturally high magic affinity, and the devastating consequences when a failure occurred as the artificial magic that it generated came with high costs and were even theorized by outside scientists like Telia Metake to be linked to the corruption known as Black Corrosion. Much later, failures were reduced as Boundary Crystals were tampered with by various departments to better suit compatibility with humanity, and the NOS still kept them implemented in their militia even once the War ended, despite there being a desire by many cities to halt the progression of the Crystal-based technology even once they were weakened. After ensuring they controlled the crystals to be sure they could mitigate misuses of them, they were distributed only to their own people of cities they trusted. As of Control Sequence, Boundary Crystals are now monitored and managed by the NOS exclusively with their power only being granted and awakened by the discretion of their system with all other uses of them considered to be treasonous. The Council placed out a decree for all Boundary Crystals to be considered illegal unless issued and evaluated, with their owners being asked to join the military regardless of their relation to the proper families. Their foe, the Liberation Sector would openly refuse to utilize crystals as a means to enhance their weaponry but desired to study them to better understand humanity's struggle with the Boundary and its corrupting nature. The NOS learned a lot about the crystals after the War due to the Boundary Artifacts Materialization Records given by Lukain to the Research Department. Types of Crystals Blue Crystal Blue Crystals are issued by the Government and have been tampered with from their natural state. They are attached to people through consent where it melds to the body, their weapons, or sometimes both depending on aptitude and compatibility to resonate with one. Most commonly they're obtained from the Resonance of Desire. They are the safest crystal and are considered to be free of any irregularities or corruptions, with their properties controlled. Each crystal allows for the owner to be monitored, with any irregularities or corruption easily detectable by the Council. They're limited and restrained by specific alterations to their codes, and are meant to act as limiters to prevent overuse. With permission, their officers can gain access to deadly techniques granted to them by the source of power the NOS utilizes. Even so, accessing that level of strength for too long can dissolve the crystal in the process, making blue crystals still carry some risk, as they're not immune to corroding. Crimson Crystal Crimson-colored crystals are strange and almost biological, being connected to the Seithr Beings acting as a tether to the world around them. This variety of the crystal devours energy and Seithr around them somehow using it to build the strange beings that house the crystals but usually will break down before long, unable to contain the force building within. So long as the crystal remains in the Seithr Being, they can regenerate and it grants them access to artificial manipulation over destructive elements from the Seithr. At times red crystals are seen in people, but it’s not known how this happens and is considered an irregular occurrence. In most cases, the red crystals have been located in victims of Corrosion caused by Seithr Scourge. The energy of the crystals mimicking the Boundary's destructive wavelengths causes some emotional disturbances in people, including those sensitive to the Boundary or elements connected to it (such as Seithr) and is why Nex experiences problems when they're absorbed by him. These crystals are usually quite fragile due to the energy they contain and their unstable nature, and shattering them is possible with modern weaponry if one can reach it through the layers of protective and solid Seithr. On occasion there are exceptions to their fragile form, and extremely strong crystals have been seen within beasts deep in the Taoreta Region, it’s believed one such crystal is connected to the strongest Irregularity in the Boundary and the Seithr Scourge. Trivia *Boundary Crystals are slightly inspired by the XBlaze crystals that develop in Drive Unions. As the crystals both cause mental deterioration under certain conditions and grant access to power. *Boundary Crystals eerily share many traits with Grimoire, having "codes" which determines their function and grants their wielder's power, and were at one point able to strengthen themselves. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:Artifact Category:EvoBlaze Category:Reality 0 Category:Genesis Destruction